


Seunghyun's best birthday present

by KimsOTPs



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimsOTPs/pseuds/KimsOTPs
Summary: Seunghyun and Seungri have been dancing around each other for too long. Jiyong has had enough and is going to play matchmaker. With the oldest member’s birthday coming up, the leader has a perfect plan to get the two together. Get Seungri to dress up in ribbons to be Seunghyun’s present.
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Lee Seunghyun | Seungri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Seunghyun's best birthday present

**Author's Note:**

> Don't want to read something positive about Seungri, please click out and find something else.
> 
> I'm posting a few fics that I have on AFF, these are older and posted in the last few months.
> 
> Please feel free to point out any mistakes, English isn’t my first language, and don’t hesitate to give me constructive criticism.

Seunghyun enters his bedroom and freezes. Seungri is standing by his bed, he has some ribbons wrapped around him, and although some of his view is blocked by a chair, it seems the younger man is not wearing anything else.  
  
Seungri smiles happily at him.  
  
“Happy birthday, hyung! Do you like your present?” Seungri spreads his arms.  
  
Seunghyun doesn’t say anything, and the silence drags on long enough that Seungri is starting to feel self-conscious and starts fidgeting.  
  
“Did Jiyong set this up?” Seunghyun sounds angry. Seungri gets the hint and grabs his robe to cover himself and moves to leave. He wants to get away as soon as possible; he feels heartbroken by his hyung’s rejection. Jiyong acted like he was **_sure_** that Seunghyun felt the same.  
  
The younger man has always really liked Seunghyun, more and in a different way Seungri has ever felt about anyone else. Af first it had felt like Seungri just looked up to the older man, maybe a little like hero-worship, then Seungri thought it was sexual because of his hormones, and the rapper is gorgeous. Over time it had grown into something more. They have a lot in common and are usually the only ones really understanding the other, their bond is unique.  
  
Seungri had tried to not show it too much, feeling sure that the older man didn’t feel the same, but of course, the leader had figured out Seungri’s feelings for his oldest hyung. Jiyong had assured him that Seunghyun feels the same just a few days ago. And with the older man’s birthday coming up, they came up with a plan together to surprise Seunghyun and do something about the two Seunghyun’s dancing around each other. Seungri had never felt as happy as he did when Jiyong told him that his feelings were returned. But now he feels humiliated and utterly stupid.  
  
Seunghyun feels terrible when he sees Seungri’s face fall. When Seungri reaches the door, he calls the younger man’s name. “Seungri...”  
  
Seungri doesn’t want Seunghyuns pitty. “Jiyong didn’t make me do anything. He did have the idea for the ribbons, but I came here because I wanted to.”  
  
“You wanted to?”  
  
“Yes, hyung. Look, I like you, a lot. And, I’ve never felt this way about anyone else. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have done this. But I get that you don’t feel the same. Now if you don’t mind, I would like to leave with _some_ of my dignity still intact.”  
  
“Wait. I didn’t say that.”  
  
Seungri turns around to face Seunghyun. He is surprised to see a gentle smile on his hyung’s face.  
  
“I was just confused, and I guess a little too on guard. Jiyong is the only one who knows my feelings for you, and he can be overbearing so, I was afraid that he pressured you into saying yes to a plan he came up with to make me happy.  
  
“No, we came up with this together. Jiyong said he was getting fed up with us dancing around each other, so he told me.”  
  
“I’m glad he did. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”  
  
“It’s okay, hyung. You were caught off guard, this is quite a thing to spring on you.”  
  
“I like it though. And, if it’s okay with you, I would like to unwrap my present.”  
  
Seungri nods eagerly and walks closer to the taller man. Seunghyun caresses the younger man’s cheek before untying the robe. Seungri takes a step back to let it fall to the floor.  
  
Seunghyun takes a sharp breath. Now that he sees the full extent of the ribbons, the rapper is kind of caught off guard, Seungri looks stunning. The maknae and the leader really put a lot of thought and effort into the ribbons.  
  
The older man reaches out to touch Seungri, and the maknae lets Seunghyun explore his body. The rappers touches are light, almost teasing, causing goosebumps to appear on the younger man’s body.  
  
Having the older man look at him so intently, with such hunger on his face, is making Seungri feel both vulnerable and desired. And he is beginning to grow hard.  
  
Seunghyun leans towards him and kisses him. Surprisingly he doesn’t dominate the kiss, in Seungri’s fantasies Seunghyun was dominating and rough. But now he was slow and passionate, exploring Seungri and finding out what makes the younger man moan.  
  
They explore each other for a while, Seunghyun has pulled the younger man even closer, and Seungri can feel how the older man is hard. In any other circumstance, Seungri would have loved to kiss the whole night, but he's feeling a little desperate for more.  
  
To get that point across, the younger man takes one of Seunghyun’s hands and slowly pulls it towards his behind. The older man grabs a cheek in one hand and squeezes. Then he breaks the kiss.  
  
“Seungri?”  
  
“That’s the second part of your present, hyung.”  
  
The rapper turns the younger man around slightly, almost hugging the younger man’s side, needing to see what he felt. It a bow, tied around a buttplug, nestled between the younger man’s full buttcheeks.  
  
“I prepared myself earlier.”  
  
“Oh, you’re spoiling me, baby. You really thought of everything. Or was this Jiyong’s idea?” Seunghyun can’t help but feel a little jealous, thinking about the leader talking about this all with the younger man. Maybe even helped him.  
  
“No, this was all me, Jiyong doesn’t know. He only helped with the ribbons on my torso. I did the rest myself.”  
  
Seunghyun takes a few moments to touch the plug before looking the younger man in the face, making eye-contact. Silently asking for permission to take it out.  
  
Seungri nods and the rapper slowly pulls the toy out, he drops it on the floor, not caring about it anymore. He circles his fingers around the lubricated entrance, causing Seungri to moan. Feeling surer since the younger man is enjoying it, he then pushes the tip of his finger in.  
  
“Did you enjoy fingering yourself? You sound desperate already.” Seunghyun talks in a low voice, directly into Seungri’s ear, causing the younger man to shiver. The maknae has always had a weakness for the rapper’s voice.  
  
“I fantasied they were your fingers.”  
  
Seunghyun pulls away and grabs Seungri hand. “Come here.” He walks them both to the chair in his room and sits down on it, pulling the younger man onto his lap, so Seungri is straddling his hyung’s legs.  
  
Before the rapper can think of what to do next, he doesn’t have that much experience with men, Seungri is already opening Seunghyun’s pants and takes the older man’s hard cock out. The maknae strokes the other’s cock once before looking pensive.  
  
“Hold on.”  
  
Seungri gets up and grabs something out of his robe, a tube of lube. When he gets back onto Seunghyun’s lap the younger man smiles apologetically. “I’m sorry, hyung, you’re just so big that I need more lube.”  
  
Seunghyun can’t help but feel a little shy about the compliment. “You’re just flattering me.”  
  
“No, I mean it, you’re bigger than average. I wouldn’t lie to you.”  
  
The rapper smiles and pecks the younger man on the lips. “That’s true, I always see through your lies. It was so cute when you still tried when we were younger.”  
  
“Are you trying to say that I’m not cute anymore? I should get up and leave.” Seungri tries to keep a serious face, but both Seunghyuns start laughing. The older Seunghyun kisses the maknae again, happy that they can have fun even when they are about to have sex. The rapper feels truly free to be himself around Seungri, it feels so natural.  
  
The kiss gets deeper and more desperate. Seunghyun moves his hands to the younger man’s hips and grinds up against Seungri. Seungri moans into his hyung’s mouth, he can’t get over how good of a kisser Seunghyun is, no other kiss has ever felt this amazing.  
  
Seunghyun breaks the kiss and moves to suck a hickey on Seungri’s neck. It’ll be visible unless the maknae wears a scarf, and Seungri doesn’t wear those often. Others might see, and that's precisely what the older man wants. He’s not going to share the maknae with anyone.  
  
Seungri is about to put lube on his own fingers, but the older man stops him.  
  
“Let me. You fantasised about this right?”  
  
The younger man hands the lube over while nodding enthusiastically. “I love your hands, hyung."  
  
The rapper doesn’t waste time and lubes up his fingers quickly and spreads some on Seungri’s entrance. His first finger slips in without much resistance. The younger man relaxes against Seunghyun’s chest, clearly enjoying the finger and feeling comfortable. Seunghyun hugs the smaller man close with his clean hand.  
  
When Seungri is pushing back against the finger, wanting more, Seunghyun adds a second one. Slowly fucking the younger man, until he feels comfortable adding a third. The rapper isn’t sure if a third is necessary, but Seungri did say that he is larger than average, and he would hate to hurt the younger man.  
  
During the preparation, Seungri has started moaning into the older man’s neck. Seunghyun has always liked the maknae’s sweet voice, but hearing that voice moaning because of **_his_** actions, has made him so hard he is aching against Seungri’s stomach.  
  
“Hyung, fuck me. I’m ready.”  
  
Seunghyun nods and puts some lube on his cock. Seungri takes over and takes his hyung’s cock in one hand, putting the other on the older man’s shoulder and sits up on his knees. The younger man slowly sinks down on Seunghyun’s cock, they’re both holding their breath.  
  
When Seungri is sitting back down in the rapper's lap, being completely filled, he takes a moment to adjust. The younger man circles his hips and moans.  
  
“Hyung, you’re so big. I’ve never felt this full before, it’s like I’m feeling you everywhere.”  
  
Since he feels adjusted enough, Seungri moves up and down slightly, gradually moving in larger movements. The rapper pulls the younger man into a hug again. “Seungri, you feel amazing.”  
  
They stay mostly silent for a while, just enjoying and focussing on feeling each other, only moans and gasps fill the room.  
  
Seunghyun doesn’t want to this to end just yet and looks for something to distract himself. He hadn’t removed the ribbons adorning Seungri’s body yet. The rapper pushes to get the younger man to sit up straight.  
  
“I’ve been rude, not even fully unwrapping my present before playing with it.”  
  
Seungri needs a second to understand what the older man is talking about. He then smiles and straightens all the way, leaning back a little, showing off all the ribbons on his body.  
  
Seunghyun slowly unties the ribbons one by one, starting with the ones on Seungri’s arms, caressing the skin now bared. He moves to unwrap the long ribbon tied around the younger man’s torso, dragging the now loose fabric over Seungri’s hard nipples. The maknae moans, he’s always loved having his nipples played with.  
  
The older man drops the ribbon on the floor and uses his fingers instead, and kisses Seungri, swallowing the gradually louder moans and gasps. The younger man doesn’t want to sit idly by and moves his hips in circular motions again.  
  
When both men are getting too worked up to keep up the teasing, Seunghyun breaks the kiss and takes Seungri’s leaking cock in hand. The younger man bucks his hips and gasps. His cock has been neglected for a while and feels even more sensitive because of it.  
  
“Such a pretty gift.” Seunghyun drags his finger from the base to the tip, causing a drop of pre-cum to leak out, wetting the ribbon even further. “All this for me? You’re really spoiling me, Seungri. No other gift will ever measure up to this.”  
  
“Anything for you, hyung. Only for you.”  
  
Seunghyun slowly unties the last ribbon, teasing the fabric over the twitching cock. The rapper can feel Seungri tighten on his own cock, neither can take much teasing anymore, they’re both close to their limits.  
  
The rapper drops the final piece of ribbon and starts jerking off Seungri’s cock, spurring the younger man to bounce up and down again. They quickly find a rhythm matching each other’s movements.  
  
Seunghyun buries his head in Seungri’s shoulder, while their movement becomes jerky.  
  
“Hyung, I’m going to cum.”  
  
“I’m close too.”  
  
As soon as Seungri starts cumming, the older man’s own orgasm rushes over him, biting down hard enough on the younger man’s neck to leave another mark. This one will last longer.  
  
They hug each other close until they calm down.  
  
Seungri looks up and sweetly pecks his hyung on the lips. “Happy birthday, hyung.”  
  
“You really made my day, Seungri. You’ve given me the best gift anyone could give, thank you.”  
  
“We should probably thank Jiyong-hyung. Without his interference, I would still be hoping from afar.”  
  
Seunghyun nods. “You’re right. I would be too. But I don’t want to think about him right now.” The rapper checks his watch. “Since it’s still only 10 p.m., it’s still my birthday...”  
  
Seungri catches on to what the older man is trying to say and smiles. “Let’s celebrate a little more then.”  
  
They kiss, and Seunghyun feels the heat building in his body again. “Stay the night?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“Even when it’s not your birthday, you can still have me. For as long as you want.”  
  
Seunghyun was hoping Seungri would say something, he was feeling too insecure to ask if the younger man wanted this to be a one-time thing. “That means forever then.”  
  
Seungri smiles, looking overjoyed. Seunghyun can’t help but match the expression.


End file.
